The new werewolf
by jacquisup
Summary: When Harry is bitten by a werewolf he becomes one. With Remus' help to explain what to expect and his friends to copy the Marauders it should help. Can Harry keep this a secret at school, or will it find out?
1. Chapter 1

10/14/18-10/19/18

Harry, Ron and Hermione were outside getting some air after lunch. They had a free period now.

"Beautiful day." Hermione said.

"Yeah, nice and sunny." Ron said.

Harry nodded in agreement.

"So, what do you wanna do?"

"I don't know, head over to Black Lake?" Ron said.

"Sounds good to me." Harry said.

"Let's go." Hermione said. So they headed over to the lake and relaxed for a bit.

A few hours later Harry had to head to Snape's office for his occlumency lessons. When he got there he took out his wand and got ready.

" _Legilimens_!"

Then he did the best he could to get him out. A few seconds later he was out of him.

"You need to focus and discipline your mind! _Legilimens!"_

Throughout the time he still hasn't done very good.

A few hours later he was on his way to the common room. He was tired and had a headache. When he got there he sat down and almost fell asleep.

"You OK?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, just tired and a headache. I'm getting sick of this."

"We know Harry but it's worth a shot." she said.

So they split up and went to bed.

A few weeks later they were in the Room of Requirements and Harry was talking about the patronus charm. He showed them his and what he thought about.

While they did it Harry walked around and seeing what they have. Ron was a wolf, Hermione was a fox, Ginny was a horse, Luna was a rabbit.

"Come on Neville, think of the day you came to Hogwarts, how you made friends, things like that. I think about Ron, Hermione, Remus and Sirius a lot." Harry said.

He nodded and thought about the day he met his friends and then an otter appeared.

"Nice job Neville." He smiled. "Thanks."

When they were done with that they split up except Ron and Hermione. The three of them were going on a walk to relax after a hectic day.

While they did that they heard something. Then froze and looked around.

"What was that?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know." said Ron.

They kept looking around and didn't see anything so they went back to their walk. A few minutes later they heard something again. Something they were familiar with.

"Guys, that was a werewolf, we need to get out of here." Harry said.

So they started running and saw it running at them. Harry shot something at it so his friends could get out of it.

When he started running he tripped over something and before he could move the wolf jumped onto him and his wand fell out of his hand.

"HARRY!" Ron and Hermione yelled and ran to him.

But before they could do anything he was bit on his neck and winced tightly.

 _"Expelliarmus!"_ she yelled.

Then it ran into the woods. They knelt down next to Harry and looked at him.

"Ron go get one of the Professors."

He nodded and ran.

"Don't worry Harry, a teacher will be here soon."

A few minutes later Dumbledore and McGonagall came.

"What happened?" McGonagall asked.

"A werewolf appeared out of nowhere and bit Harry's neck while he was trying to slow it down and then he tripped. His wand slipped out of his hand and was bitten by it."

They nodded and took him to the hospital wing.

A few hours later he woke up and saw his friends, Sirius and Remus around his bed. Remus was tired after the full moon but still cared about Harry more.

"You OK pup?" Sirius asked worried.

He nodded and slowly sat up.

"Yeah, my neck hurts though."

Remus remembered the day he became a werewolf. His neck hurt to.

"Don't worry Harry, it'll heal up soon."

He looked at him and remembered what happened.

"You're not the only werewolf in the family now, are you?"

Sirius rubbed his back gently when he sat down.

"No." he said.

Ron and Hermione looked at him in sadness.

"Are you guys gonna leave me and tell the whole school?" Harry asked.

Remus and Sirius stared at each other.

"That's exactly what I said to you, James and Peter." Remus said.

"Let's hope he gets the same answer." Sirius said.

"Of course not! Why would we do that to you?" Hermione asked shocked.

"Yeah Harry, we'd never do that."

Remus and Sirius smiled.

"In fact, why don't we copy what Sirius, your dad and Peter did for Remus? Turn into animagus' and help you on full moons?" Hermione said smiling.

Ron smiled and nodded in agreement. They smiled even bigger after hearing that.

"You'd really do that for me?"

"Of course we will. You're part of the family." said Ron smiling.

"Thanks guys. You need to swear you won't tell anyone though."

They nodded again.

"Sirius, can you help us turn into an animagus?" Hermione said.

"Sure, you three sound just like us." Sirius said.

So he went home, grabbed a book from his room and went back to school.

"Alright, 'How to become an animagus.' Let's take a look at it."

So they headed to the Room of Requirements and started practicing. While they did that Remus explained what to expect for Harry.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a month since the accident and no one had figured it out yet. Ron and Hermione had figured out how to get in their animagus form two weeks ago. Sirius said they can't get hurt so they're all set. Ron was a wolf and Hermione was a fox.

It's a full moon so Harry was looking tired and pale. The only people that knew about his problem was Ron, Hermione, Sirius, Remus and the school staff. Snape had to make the wolfsbane for him. Harry was a little nervous about it but kept it quiet. He had a little trouble focusing on class today.

A few hours later they were at Shrieking Shake and Ron and Hermione were waiting for it to start.

A few minutes later Harry was starting to change places so his friends switched into a fox and wolf.

While they were doing that Sirius was a little worried. He was outside the room watching them. Remus had let him look over them for a few months so he could help them if they needed it.

Harry started howling, scratching and biting himself.

Sirius was tempted to go help them but knew it was their job. His was to help his own friend.

A few hours later Harry started to come back. Ron and Hermione switched back to their human part and walked over to him.

"Harry?" Hermione said quietly.

He winced for a second and looked up. He looked exhausted and bleeding a little with some scratches.

"I'm fine, thanks guys."

They helped him up and went to the hospital wing so Madam Pomfrey could look at him.

When they got there she was waiting for them and Sirius.

"Alright Potter, lay down and I'll fix you up a bit." She went and got some bandages.

"How you feeling pup?" Sirius asked.

"Tired and sore." he said.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it. And you have Ron and Hermione to help you during school, and me during summer."

He nodded and was ready to pass out but knew he had to stay awake for a little longer.

When Madam Pumfry came back she fixed him up and gave him a dreamless potion so he could get some rest. When he was asleep Dumbledore appeared to check on him.

"How is he?"

"Exhausted and was covered in cuts and scratches. So Madam Pumfry fixed him up and gave him a dreamless potion to help him."

Dumbledore nodded.

"I really wish I could help him but Remus needs my help like at school. Ron and Hermione did what we did to help him. We went and got them registered the other day."

He nodded.

"They're quite the copy of you four." Sirius chuckled for a second and nodded.

"Harry has more of Lily than James in him though."

Dumbledore nodded.

"Now if only Severus could see it to. He should've noticed things before but only see's James in him."

Sirius looked at him. "Harry told me about his childhood a few months ago. And has the same life, if not worse than Snape."

A few minutes later Remus and Snape appeared. Remus to go check on Harry and Snape to hand Madam Pumfry some potions. Remus was tired like Harry but not as much.

"How is he?" he asked.

"A repeat of you, maybe worse. He's already to thin from his aunt and uncle."

While he told him what was going on Snape heard something about his aunt and uncle.

"Why didn't he tell us? No wonder he's so thin. They never fed him." After hearing that he walked over.

"What about Petunia?"

"He finally opened up to me a few months ago. I found out why he's so careful with people, especially adults, he doesn't trust them easily. She and his uncle treated him like a house elf. And something about 'Harry hunting' his cousin does."

Snape opened his mouth when they heard something.

"It's true. I slept in the cupboard till I got my first letter and told me my parents died in a car crash. But it didn't make sense. I remember seeing the color green and hear someone laughing."

"Potter, do I have your permission to use legilimency on you to see what happened?" Snape asked.

Harry nodded.

"Just don't use your wand this time. I already have a headache."

He nodded and did so. A few minutes later he came back and was shocked.

"Oh Merlin. You _do_ have a repeat of my childhood, only worse." _'And a lot more like Lily then Potter.'_

"You all need to promise to never say anything."

They nodded.

"What do you mean a big headache?" Sirius asked staring at Snape.

"Just during lessons I get a huge headache and my scar hurts a lot after it to."

"What do you do during lessons?" Remus asked.

So Snape explained what he does.

"Severus, there has to be an easier way to do it." Remus said.

"Why don't we let Harry get some rest and talk in my office?" Dumbledore said as Harry fell back to sleep.

They nodded.

"Sleep tight pup." Sirius said quietly.

So they headed to Dumbledore's office.


	3. Chapter 3

When they got there they started to talk about it.

"There has to be an easier way. He doesn't need a repeat of Arthur only fake. What if it happens and has me or Remus in it? Albus, we're the closest thing to family other than the Weasley's he has." Sirius said.

"Maybe if you try and teach him instead of Severus?" Remus said.

"Why have you been ignoring him all year anyway?" Sirius asked.

"I think it will be safer if I ignore him." he said.

"Albus, you know he has Lily's temper and a connection with the Dark Lord will make him feel his anger to." Snape said.

"And the only people that know both Occlumency and ligilamency that I know are you and Severus." said Remus.

"We don't want anything to happen to him. You already made him stay with Lily's sister when I came to check on them that Halloween. And to go take custody of him after they died. The blood may protect him but in my opinion either me or Hogwarts are _beyond_ safer. You saw his childhood. He isn't even a child. Mrs. Figg may be a squib and watch over him but she can't do everything we can." Sirius said.

"I can't believe I'm going to say this but for once I agree with Black. I still don't know how I didn't miss this." Snape said.

He sighed and rubbed his temple.

"Alright, I'll take care of occlumency."

"THANK YOU!" Sirius yelled.

The other three rubbed their ears.

"Jeez Padfoot, easy with the sound! Some of us have strong hearings ya know. And now there's _two_ people." Remus said.

"Sorry Moony."

"Are you _ever_ going to stop calling each other your names?" Snape asked.

"I doubt it." they said together.

After talking to him they split up.

The next day Madam Pumfry looked at Harry and said he looked better but wanted to keep an eye on him today. He was used to it so he listened.

"I swear I should just put your name on this bed. You might as well live here from year one." she said shaking her head.

He chuckled for a second. A few minutes later Sirius and Remus came to visit.

"Hey kiddo, Ron and Hermione said they would come visit after lunch." Sirius said smiling.

"Hey guys."

"How you feeling cub?" Remus asked.

He shrugged.

"Still kinda tired."

"You get used to it. By the way Dumbledore had something for us to tell you."

"What?"

"He said he's gonna take care of your occlumency lessons now. See if there's anything he can think of to make it easier."

"Alright."

Later that day his friends came like they said they would.

"Hi Harry." said Hermione smiling.

"Hi guys."

"How you feeling?" Ron asked.

"Pretty good. Still a little tired so I'm stuck staying here tonight." he said.

"That's good. I copied down the notes for you." Hermione said.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome!"

They went quiet for a second.

"Has anyone figured it out yet?" he asked a little nervous.

They shook their heads.

"No, some people are curious of what happened but no one knows." said Ron.

He sighed in relief.

"I'm gonna get my occlumency lessons still but Dumbledore is gonna do it, not Snape."

They smiled.

"Good. Now it should be easier to learn it. And hopefully won't get tricked." Ron said.

"I hope not. I can't lose anyone." he said frowning.

"Don't worry Harry, Dumbledore will figure it out." she said smiling.

An hour later Ron and Hermione headed to class. Throughout the rest of the day he thought of something. Later after diner Dumbledore came to check on him with Sirius and Remus to.

"Hello Harry." Dumbledore said.

"Hello Professor."

Sirius and Remus saw the look on his face.

"Something wrong cub?" Remus asked.

"I was just thinking about something."

"What?" Sirius asked.

"I'm wondering if Voldemort's werewolf, Greyback bit me."

The three of them froze for a second.

"That's a very good question." Dumbledore said.

"What did he look like?" Remus asked.

"He looked a little more grey than you. Sounded a little louder to." he said.

"Not him, I remember what he looks like. We got into a little fight a few years ago."

They sighed in relief.

"Madam Pumfry thinks she should put my name on this bed. I have quite the history here from year one to this very day."

Sirius and Remus started laughing. Later on they left and Harry went to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Sure enough he was on his way to the great hall for breakfast. When he got there he saw Ron and Hermione waiting for him.

"Hey guys." he said smiling.

"Hi Harry!" Hermione said giving him a hug.

"Feel good to be out of the hospital wing?" Ron said laughing a little.

"Shut up. She put my name on the bed I was at this morning!"

Ron and Hermione burst out laughing.

"Oh my god! She might as well have done it second year!" Hermione said.

"He, he's right. You haven't gone one year without being there at least once!" Ron said.

"Oh would you just shut up!" Harry said.

They finally calmed down after a few minutes. So they headed to the Gryffindor table and grabbed some food.

"What are you laughing at?" Neville asked.

"Harry was in the hospital wing last night from doing something and Madam Pumfry put his name on the bed he stayed at because he spends so much time there from year one." Ron said and the rest of his friends burst out laughing to.

"Oh come on guys! I don't do it on purpose!" he said.

"Sorry Harry, but he's right. You haven't missed a year without seeing her at least once." Seamus said.

He rolled his eyes and kept eating. After breakfast they had potions first.

When they got there they sat down and waited. Snape said they were making Veritaserum today. Harry worked on it with Neville today.

"Neville can you pass me the unicorn blood please?"

He smiled.

"Sure thing Harry."

"Thanks."

He looked at how much they needed and double checked it. Snape was a little surprised at how good Harry was at measuring.

 _'Probably because of the things the Dursley's made him do.'_ he thought.

When they were done he looked at them and saw Harry and Neville had done perfectly.

"Well, I'm impressed Potter. You can make a potion that hard."

Harry got a little mad. His eyes turned gold for a second but remembered what Remus told him and snapped out of it. Neville noticed it but ignored it. When they were done with potions they headed to transfiguration.

A few hours later Harry went up to Dumbledore's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in." he said.

So he opened the door and smiled.

"Hello Professor."

"Hello Harry. Sit down please."

So he sat down and waited.

"Now, the way I can teach you is thinking of something you like. Like a dementor, think of a good memory or something you love."

So he thought about his friends and the fun they had.

"You ready?"

He nodded.

"Alright, _Legilimens_!"

Then he started to see his past but a few minutes later he was out of his mind and smiled.

"There we go. Nice job."

He smiled.

"Thanks."

When he was done he had a headache as usual.

 _'At least it was only an hour and a half.'_ he thought.

When he got to the common room he saw Ron and Hermione as usual.

"Hi Harry." Ron said.

"Hi guys." he said back.

"How'd it go?" Hermione asked.

"Better then Snape I'll tell you that much."

They smiled.

"Good."

The next day was Saturday and a Hogsmead weekend. So they headed to the town and walked around.

"You guys up for a butter beer?" Hermione asked.

"I'm up." Harry said.

"Same here." said Ron.

So they headed to Hogs Head and grabbed a snack.

"How you feeling?" Ron asked Harry.

"Good, still a little nervous that someone will figure it out. I think Neville noticed it yesterday during potions because I started to get mad. I could tell my eyes were turning a little gold."

"Don't worry Harry, he won't say anything if he does. We trust him." Ron said. He nodded.

After that they went to honeydukes to grab some candy. A few hours later they were in the common room talking to some of their friends.

"Hey Harry?" Dean said.

"Yeah?"

"How did you get permission to go to Hogsmead? I thought you're uncle didn't sign it."

"I found out I have a godfather later on. He's the one that gave me my firebolt third year."

"Who is it?" Seamus asked.

"My dad was friends with Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Petegrew when they were at school."

"Professor Lupin was your dad's friend when he was at school?" Neville said.

"Yeah, Sirius is my godfather. He was put in Azkaban for no reason. It was Petegrew that did it." Harry explained.

They went silent for a minute.

"They didn't give him a trial and Hagrid said Dumbledore told him to take me to my aunt. He said the blood would protect me. She's my Mum's sister, a muggle and the only biological family I have left. After his trial a few months ago he talked Dumbledore into letting him take custody of me."

"How?" Dean asked.

He sighed for a second.

"Voldemort wanted some of my blood so he could touch me. And I'll tell ya one thing, it _hurts_! Especially when he touched my scar."

"Ooo." they all said.

"And can you all swear to keep this quiet?"

Ron and Hermione were nervous that he would tell them his accident. They all nodded.

"If it makes you feel better we'll use a magical oath." Neville said.

They all nodded.

"Alright."

So they all used the oath and waited.

"On the night I dueled him we got pririor incantanum." They all gasped.

"When I got my wand I tried about 30 wands. When Mr. Olivander grabbed it and I put it in my hand I felt it. He said that our wands share the same core. Our core is Phoenix tail feather. Dumbledore told me it was from Fawkes actually. I saw this muggle from my dream, some woman, Cedric and my parents when we stuck together. It was really weird."

"Wow, that's quite the duel." Seamus said. Everyone nodded.

"I don't _ask_ for trouble, it finds _me_!"

They started laughing. He rolled his eyes.

Later that night he had a dream about 96 again but his mind was starting to fight it off.

He woke up and took a deep breath. Then he rubbed his scar to try and sooth it out a little. A few minutes later he was back asleep with no other dreams.


	5. Chapter 5

A few weeks had gone by and he was doing better at occlamency. It was a week until the full moon so he was getting pale. He was getting stared at by some people wondering how he got so pale so quickly.

There was a quidditch game now and he was listening to Wood as usual. A few minutes later he was waiting for Madam Hooch to throw the quaffle. When she did it he flew around looking for hints for the snitch.

It was the game before the last game. They had won every cup since Harry's first year. It was Gryffindor vs Ravenclaw today.

He looked around but didn't see it. Twenty five minutes later he saw it and headed for it. Cho saw it to so she headed over with him.

 _'If we win this year it will be the fifth year in a row!'_ thought Ron.

A few minutes later the game was over and Gryffindor won again. They all cheered loudly for Harry catching it.

 _'If we win this year it will be history for my house. It's been years since this happened.'_ McGonagall thought smiling.

When they got to the common room everyone was cheering still.

"Alright! If we win this year it will be the fifth year in a row!" George said.

"McGonagall was right, we really _did_ get the seeker we needed!" Fred said.

The noise was giving Harry a headache.

 _'Why do werewolf's have to have strong hearing?'_ he thought.

"Nice job Harry!" Wood said.

"Thanks. Now let's see if we can get the fifth quidditch cup this year."

"After the last four years, I have a strong feeling we'll be getting it until your last year here." Angelina said smiling.

"I'll try." Harry said smiling back.

After the party it was late so they went to bed and he was nightmare free tonight.

Sure enough it was the full moon. Sirius was there during the day because it was Saturday. Harry decided to stay at school and hang out with him this weekend. So Ron and Hermione went to Hogsmead themselves.

"How you doing?" Sirius said.

"Tired as usual right now. We won the game last week."

"I know, I snuck here to watch it in my dog form." he said.

"You're doing better than James. Four years of winning the quidditch cup. That's impressive."

"Thanks. It's not easy but it's worth it. A sport I'm actually good at." he said smiling.

"Dumbledore said you're doing better at occlamency."

Harry nodded.

"Yeah, hard to do it right now but I can do it."

"Good. Keep trying and you'll be fine."

When Ron and Hermione came back they had grabbed Harry some candy. They went upstairs and Harry did a little studying for the OWLS. Ron was surprised he was studying but Hermione was pleased.

"Why are you studying?"

He looked up at him.

"I'm studying so I can get it done before later. Why don't you to make it easier to pass it."

"Who are you and what have you done to Harry?"

He rolled his eyes.

"If you wanna pass your tests good enough to get a job you should study." he said.

"Fine." Ron answered.

So the three of them sat there and studied for a bit. After dinner they headed to the Shrieking Shake with Sirius.

When they got there they did the same thing as last month, they waited. Harry took his potion earlier and should be a little easier. Five minutes later he started to feel the pain he did last month.

Ron and Hermione switched sides while Sirius watched. They were having trouble this month so he helped them this time. Harry was running around and trying to control himself. He hit Sirius' tail by accident. But not that bad. Ron and Hermione were doing good.

They were running around to keep him busy. Sirius was doing the same thing. Finally it was starting to get easier. Harry was starting to get control of himself and turning back into himself.

After that they switched places and slowly walked over to him. Sirius checked on him this time.

"You feeling ok?"

He nodded.

"How does Remus survive this?"

Sirius started chuckling for a second.

"I've wondered that myself. Nice job pup."

Harry smiled back.

"Thanks."

After that they headed to Madam Pumfry. This time Harry fell asleep so Sirius carried him there. His friends were tired to but would get used to it.


	6. Chapter 6

Just like last time he spent some time with Madam Pumfry. Hermione would keep notes and homework for him and give them to him later. Harry was still getting nervous that his other friends would find out and another repeat of Remus.

It was a week until OWLS and it was two weeks until the quidditch cup. Gryffindor vs Hufflepuff this year. He was still covered in scratches and people were asking him what happened. Mostly his Gryffindor's, Slytherin would ignore it.

"I'm fine guys, now can you please let me study?" he said.

They sighed but nodded. He had mastered occlamency a week ago so was done there. Right now he was writing to Sirius and Remus.

 _Dear Padfoot,_

 _Hope you're doing well. I finished occlamency last week so that will make it easier. And we're going to the quidditch cup for the fifth year in a row. They said I was the best seeker they know and if we keep it up we might get seven years straight. Some people keep asking me what happened and I'm tempted to tell my Gryffindor friends. If I did I could ask them to swear on their magic to keep it quiet. Also I've been thinking about what will happen after school. Technically I don't have to get a job because I have so much money. But I still don't know what will happen. Tell Moony I said hello please._

 _Harry_

After that he handed it to Hedwig after she had a snack.

"Thanks Hedwig. Be careful."

She nipped his ear as usual and then left.

"So, you ready for OWLS next week?" Ron asked.

"I think so. What about you Hermione?" he said.

She nodded. "Yup. Any idea what you wanna do after school?"

"Not a clue. What about you Harry?" Ron said.

"I was just thinking about that actually. I was planning on being an Auror, but now I don't know. I mean, I don't really have to get a job because of my bank account. And what luck would I have like Remus?"

They went quiet for a few minutes.

"You'll think of something Harry." she said. He sighed.

"I hope so. My backup plan was Defense Against the Dark Arts. God knows I'm technically a teacher now. And we all know it's my best subject."

"You can say that again." Ron said.

Sure enough they were doing their OWLS. Harry's scar hurt a lot but focused on the exam.

He had finished his transfiguration, potions, history, charms and was on his DADA right now. While he looked at questions he was thinking. 'This one isn't that hard.' he thought. He looked at his friends and they looked a little confused. Not as confused as people that weren't on his team though.

After that they were taking a break.

"Jeez, who knew DADA could be so hard? Even with you teaching us!" Ron said.

"I have to agree with him, it was one of the hardest ones yet." Hermione said.

"Are you kidding? It was pretty easy in my opinion." Harry said.

"That's because you're the best at it! Starting in third year you're the best in our year at it." Ron said.

He just rolled his eyes.

"I'm not _that_ good."

They stared at him for a minute.

"What?"

"Harry, you've been able to make a patronus since third year, know spells even I don't and plenty more!" she said.

"How many times are you gonna say that?" He was starting to get aggravated and his eyes turned gold.

"Harry calm down, your eyes are turning gold." Ron whispered.

He started to calm down and they turned green again.

"Thanks. I swear someone's gonna find out by the end of the year."

His friends looked at each other.

"Calm down Harry, it'll be fine." she said.

"I hope so. We don't need a repeat of what happened when my dad, Remus, Sirius, Peter and Snape were at school." They nodded.

An hour later they were having their Divination now and their last one.

His scar was starting to hurt more so it was hard to focus. He did the best he could on ignoring it. Finally they were done with it.

"My head is killing me."

"Why? All the exams giving you a headache?" Ron asked.

"No, my scar is. Occlamency may be helpful but it still hurts." He sat there rubbing it.

"Why don't you go to Madam Pumfry?" she said.

"You know nothing can help it. I can't take it much longer. I just want this done. Then I can have my head all to myself." They started laughing.

Later that night the mail came and Hedwig appeared with a letter on her. He handed her a snack as usual and read it.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _Nice job on occlamency glad to hear it. Me and Moony are coming to the game to see how good you are. I have to say, you're better than your dad. As for your friends, I don't think you should do it. You never know what might happen. We're doing fine. Remus thinks after school you'll be fine. The difference between you two is that he doesn't have a lot of money when you're right. With the amount of money you have you would be fine. It's your choice though. Tell Ron and Hermione we said hi._

 _Padfoot_

He smiled after he read it.

"Sirius and Remus says hi and that their going to the game."

"That's great, gives you more energy to work on." Ron said.

"And they think I'll be fine after school. I hope they're right."

They smiled.

"Don't worry Harry, let's just focus on the next three years of school." said Hermione.

He nodded and started eating again.


	7. Chapter 7

Two weeks later they were on their last quidditch match.

"Hopefully we can win this again." Fred said.

"Yeah, this is our last game! But I bet we're gonna win. Sirius and Remus are here so that will help Harry." George said.

When they got to their spot they waited for it to start. A few seconds later it started.

Remus and Sirius stood there with Ron and Hermione.

"I wonder what's gonna happen this year?" Hermione said.

"I don't know. But knowing Harry, he's not gonna give up. From year one he swore he would do the best he could." Ron said.

"Come on Gryffindor!" Sirius said.

Ten minutes later they saw Harry speed up.

"He must've found the snitch!" Remus said smiling.

"This is a repeat of our school days. Don't you think Moony?" He nodded in agreement.

"Only this time we're just watching."

Then Harry started to do one of his tricks. Sirius and Remus had heard of them but Sirius didn't see them all. This time Harry was standing up on it.

"This is one of his best ones." Ron said.

"He used it at his first game first year and almost swallowed it. Now he can jump and land on his broom or the ground."

A few seconds later he caught it. He jumped up and landed on his broom. The hole team was whistling at him for the catch.

"We did it! We won the cup again!" Someone yelled.

After the game Harry headed to his friends and family.

"Nice job kiddo! You're even better than James." Sirius said.

"You can say that again." Remus said.

A few hours later they were sitting in the common room celebrating again.

"What a year to finish school at." Wood said. "You'd make a pretty good captain next year in my opinion."

"I don't know about that Wood."

"Come on Harry, you're the leader of D.A. and look at what we can do?" Seamus said.

"He's right mate. I think you should think about it. I have a feeling for all we know McGonagall could chose you." Ron said.

"You gonna tryout next year?"

He shook his head. "Nah, I'm fine watching them."

"Alright, if you're sure."

Later that night Harry was exhausted from the game and slept like a rock with no dreams.


	8. Chapter 8

Sure enough it was Harry's third full moon and Sirius said it was his last one here.

"If you guys say he's been in a bad mood the week it's a full moon send me a letter and I'll come help you OK?"

They nodded. "We'll be fine. You need to help Remus. Your school days are done which means it's our turn to help him." Hermione said.

He knew she was right but was still worried about his pup.

Harry was having a little trouble getting his eyes to stay green today. Luckily it was Friday which means no school tomorrow. Snape had handed Harry some wolfsbane earlier that afternoon.

After lunch they had transfiguration and were learning how to be an animagus. They had told her that they were one already but listened like they didn't know yet. They could tell that Harry wished he was an animagus and not a werewolf.

"Can anyone tell me how they find out what their form is?" McGonagall asked.

Harry raised his hand. "Potter?"

"If you already have a patronus that's what you're animagus will be. If not when you take the potion you'll lose sight for three minutes and feel it, hear it's sound, find out how big it will be when you feel it's strength and get a picture of it after. And then your patronus will become that when they learn how to make one. Like you Professor, your animagus is a cat which means it's a cat."

Everyone looked at him in surprise.

"Very good Potter, ten points to Gryffindor."

Even she was a little surprised at how he knew that.

 _'Did he look at his friends and help them when they did that?'_ she wondered.

After transfiguration they were done for the day. Harry was tired so he went to take a nap.

A few hours later they were in the Shack.

"Alright pup, this is the last one I'll be here unless you have a bad week and get aggravated OK?"

He nodded. A few minutes later it happened. Sirius could see he was doing good. Fighting himself and trying to get control.

 _'Come on Harry, you can do it.'_

A few minutes later he saw him scratching himself hard.

As usual he was exhausted after he was done. This time Ron came to check on him.

"I'm OK, let's just go to the hospital wing."

They nodded and headed to Madam Pumfry.


	9. Chapter 9

It was now June and the last month until summer break. Dumbledore had told him that their was a full moon the week before break. So he told Ron and Hermione when he got to the common room.

After breakfast they were on to charms. As the time went on during his school years it was getting easier for him to get spells done.

After class he was thinking about what Mr. Olivander had said five years ago.

"I guess he was right. I already have a signature curse which usually takes years, I know spells that are above fifth year." he muttered to himself.

While he was thinking he bumped into Malfoy.

"What's wrong with you Potter? Having a bad day?" he said smirking.

Harry was having trouble fighting his temper and hiding his eyes.

"Would you just shut up? I've already got something on my mind right now."

Then he shoved him a side. Everyone just stared at him.

"Wow, who would've thought he had it in him." someone muttered.

He stopped and turned around.

"I have plenty of things you don't know. Plenty that I plan on keeping quiet."

Then he headed to potions.

When he got there people noticed how he was aggravated. Ron and Hermione noticed how much he was fighting the wolf part in him.

Even Snape noticed it so he grabbed something from his desk.

"Potter, can you come here for a minute?"

He sighed and listened.

"What is it Professor?"

"Take this, it's a calming potion. I can see you're having a little trouble keeping your wolf in you right now." He nodded and took it.

"Thanks." He nodded and Harry sat down next to Ron.

"What was that?"

"A calming potion." He nodded.

While they were working on today's potion Harry was having trouble focusing. After he was done it came out fine. When he was done with potions he had history.

Everyone had trouble staying awake there.

"You would think by now Dumbledore would get a new Professor and see if they can make it more interesting." Ron whispered to Harry.

"I know, by now anyone would be better." he whispered back.

They saw Seamus was half asleep and Dean already was. Neville was just doodling and Lee was doing his potions homework. Hermione had trouble focusing to. Finally it was over and lunch time.

"Finally done with history. Sadly I have divination next." Ron said.

"Same here. Hermione?" Harry said.

"Ruins." she said.

"After that the three of us have astronomy. Then we're done." said Ron.

"End of the year exams next week to." Harry said whining a little.

"I hate end of the year exams!" Ron said.

"Who doesn't?"

While they were at divination they were getting creeped out again. They wonder how Trelawney was hired a lot. The only people that knew were Dumbledore, teachers and the Order members.

Lately Dumbledore had been thinking about telling Harry the prophecy. But thought he should talk to Sirius first. Now that he lived with him he had to check to see what he thought about things.

So when he got to his office after lunch he flew over to him.

"Hello Sirius, Remus."

They jumped for a second and took out their wands.

"Oh, Albus it's just you." Sirius said with a sigh.

"Yes just me."

"Is something wrong with Harry? Did the school find out what happened?!" Remus said worried.

"Calm down Moony, I'm sure he's fine, right?"

He nodded.

"Yes he's fine. I was just thinking about telling him the prophecy. He's fifteen now and I'm running out of excuses. I'm starting to think I should have told him first year."

They looked at each other.

"You have custody of him now so it's up to you Padfoot."

"He has a point, you've heard about his school years, and he really is running out of time."

He sighed. "Alright, fine. But let me go with you. It's a week till full moon." He nodded.

So the next day Sirius came and saw Harry sitting there looking confused and a little pale.

"Hey pup. What's going on?" He smiled.

"Not much. Came close to losing my temper but I fought it yesterday."

"Good."

"So what was all this about?"

"Well Harry, there was a prophecy made by Professor Trelawney the year you were born. It meant two people, you and Neville." He waited.

"I think it's time you hear it."

"Shouldn't Neville hear it to?"

"No, now it stands for you."

Harry didn't like the sound of it.

So Dumbledore showed him his memory and waited.

' _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies...'_

He sat there and thought for a few minutes and got it put together.

"Pup? You OK?" Sirius said worried.

He nodded.

"Just a little surprised."

"Don't worry, you can do it. You have us, Ron and Hermione to help you."

"But what if he finds out I'm a werewolf? Then he'll have his advantage!"

"Don't worry Harry, we'll think of something. And as long as you use occlumency it will make it easier." Dumbledore said trying to calm him down. He nodded.

After that he said goodbye to Sirius and headed to the common room.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A week had gone by and Harry had been having a little trouble to fall asleep after hearing that. It was a full moon tonight and the first night without Sirius.

They were a little nervous about it but would get used to it. At Gramauld place Sirius was a little nervous to. After hearing the prophecy he was stressed out.

"Calm down Padfoot, they've been through plenty of things since year one. Ron and Hermione can do it." Remus said though he was a little worried himself.

"I should have waited till next week to let Albus tell him the prophecy!"

He sighed.

"Sirius, he had to hear it eventually. The sooner the better."

"Harry's right about one thing."

"What?"

"What if Voldemort finds out he is a you-know-what? With the rat being anywhere, you never know."

"Good point."

They sighed together.

Back at school the trio was on their way to dinner.

"I can't wait till summer vacation." Ron said.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"Because, no detentions, more sleep and more quidditch!"

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Don't forget we have homework to do during the summer to you know."

After that Ron went from smiling to whining. While they had dinner they were talking about what they were doing over summer.

"I'm gonna relax and do nothing for a bit." Seamus said.

"I'm gonna play a little quidditch, eat a lot and sleep a lot." Ron said.

"Do you _ever_ stop eating?" Hermione asked.

"I don't think he does." Dean said which got everyone but Ron laughing.

"What about you Harry?" Neville said.

"I'm gonna get used to not being at my aunt and uncle. Get some new clothes and hopefully get the weight I need." he said.

 _'And hope I can control my wolf part with it being me and Remus.'_ he thought.

After dinner Harry, Ron and Hermione headed to the Shrieking Shack.

Harry took his wolfsbanes before they left as usual. Just like last time it hurts to switch into a werewolf but Remus said he would get used to it.

It was their first month by themselves and were doing good. At the end of it Harry had hurt himself more than usual this time.

Hermione slowly walked over to him and checked on him. He could see what she wanted and he nodded. As usual they headed to Madam Pumfry to get checked on.

Just like last time Madam Pumfry fixed him up and he stayed at his usual spot. While he was asleep Sirius came to see how he was doing. He saw a lot of scratches he didn't like.

While he sat down Dumbledore came to see him like he always does.

"I hate it that I had to leave him bye him and his friends alone." Sirius whispered.

"You heard them before, you take care of Remus and Ron and Hermione will take care of Harry. And during summer you will be able to help them both at the same time."

He sighed and nodded.

"Now we have to try and not let them fight each other. Without the wolfsbane it's not gonna be easy."

"We can ask Severus to make it for them during the summer too." Dumbledore said.

"Albus, he hates me, isn't a big fan of Remus or Harry. Why would he help them during summer?" he asked.

Dumbledore went quiet for a while. He was right, the four don't get along that well.

"We'll think of something."

"If I could do it my school years when they hadn't created wolfsbane I can make it a summer. I have Ron and Hermione to help when they can anyway."

"Good point."

A few days later Harry was all set and back to class. Hermione would still help him with things he missed. They were on their last Hogsmead weekend and were having a butter beer.

"This will be an interesting summer." Hermione said.

"With what happened earlier this year and Remus, it's not gonna be easy. But we can do it. We have Sirius to help us and he has us to help him."

Harry and Ron nodded smiling.

"I don't know if we're gonna get the potion with Snape on vacation but we can do it." Harry said.

When they got back to the common room Hermione read for a bit and Harry and Ron played chess. Harry won this game which isn't easy to do with Ron. Sure enough they were on their last day of school and waiting to find out who wins this year.

"For the quidditch cup for the fifth time in a row, Gryffindor."

They started clapping and patting Harry on the back.

"As for house cup, in fourth place, Hufflepuff with three hundred and eighty six points. In third place, Slytherin with four hundred and twelve points. In second place, Ravenclaw with four hundred and forty eight points. And in first place, with four hundred and sixty five points, Gryffindor. He then clapped his hands and went from Ravenclaw to Gryffindor. Gryffindor wins the house cup."

Then almost everyone clapped hard.

The next day after the ride home Harry, Ron and Hermione were looking for their families. When they smiled.

"Don't worry Harry, we'll be there for the full moon." Hermione said smiling.

"Yeah, Sirius told my parents what happened and they were fine with it."

"We just have to keep this really quiet. Sirius had brought something up a few weeks ago."

"What?" Ron and Hermione said together.

"Wormtail, his animagus is a rat which means he could be anywhere. If Voldemort finds out he'll think of something to prevent me from dueling him."

His friends were shocked at that.

"We weren't even thinking about that. And he knows where everything is." Hermione said.

"Don't worry Harry, we can do it. He didn't get the prophecy like he wanted this year, so we should be good." Ron said.

"I really hope you're right." he said.

"Well, I gotta go, I just saw Sirius. See you guys later."

So they split up and found their families.

"Hey pup, how ya doing?" Sirius said smiling.

"Good. Nervous about what will happen without the potion this summer but we can do it."

Sirius smiled and nodded.

"I have plenty of experience with that. They hadn't made it yet when we were at school and look at me. I'm still in one peace!"

They started laughing and then apperated home.


End file.
